


第十五章

by SleeplessBear



Series: 命运线 [15]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBear/pseuds/SleeplessBear





	第十五章

从会议室出来，利特和李赫宰不约而同抻了个懒腰，对视一眼又笑了起来。  
并未多言，两人沉默着往停车场走，直到回到车里，李赫宰才看着利特发自内心地说：“谢谢哥。”  
利特揉了揉他的头发，回手发动车子，“你和东海啊，都是看着乖，其实是最有主意的。”  
李赫宰没有反驳，只顺着他的话笑了笑。  
利特一边开车一边问：“美国那边有好好回复吗？”  
“嗯，解释过了，也说了拒绝的原因，对方表示理解。而且觉得我为了团队留下的这种行为非常......无私？”说到最后李赫宰自己也带着些害羞地笑了出来。  
利特笑着睨了他一眼，拖着声音开口：“为了团队啊......到底是团队因素多还是其他因素更多，这就只有你自己知道了。”

轻飘飘的一句话说得李赫宰心里直打鼓，他强作镇定地开口：“哥说什么呢，我当然是舍不得我们成员啊。”  
利特也不看他，兀自揭过话题，“希澈和你说过入伍的事吗？”  
“说过。我表哥这个人，平日里自由惯了，想到去部队里什么都要被限制，抱怨过几句。”李赫宰嘴上这么说，心里可是回想着金希澈那些只能消音处理的话，总结起来就是一句“当时脑子抽了用韩国国籍”。

利特也大概猜得到金希澈的“抱怨”有多么激烈，笑着摇了摇头。又像是想起什么，他敛了笑容，淡淡地说：“赫宰啊，哥明年也要入伍了。”  
李赫宰应了一声，利特继续说：“等我入伍了，你做代理队长吧。”  
“我？”李赫宰惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。  
“嗯，队里这些孩子们，你是最冷静最理智的了，遇事也能拿主意。队伍交给你，我放心。”  
“可是，哥，现在说这个，是不是太早了......”李赫宰没有否认，只是皱着眉想了想，有些犹豫地说。  
“不早了，最多还有一年。你总要提前适应，总不能什么都等到我入伍那天你再接手吧。”  
利特的话有道理，一年时间说短不短，说长也不长，有些事情确实需要他早早熟悉。  
一时间车里安静下来，离别的愁绪似乎扩散在这小小的空间。李赫宰没有想到，从来看淡生死离别的自己，有一天也会因为小小的分离而心生波澜。

到了宿舍楼下，李赫宰纠结了一路的话还是忍不住说了出来，“哥，舞团的事，不和其他人说了吧。”  
利特盯着他的眼睛，直看得他心里发虚才慢慢说：“好。”

公司的办事效率自然是十分高速，李东海拿到小分队的企划书，虽然只是个限定组合，但是丝毫不影响他兴奋的心情，马不停蹄地拉着李赫宰往录音室跑，硬是在当天就把那首solo曲录了出来。  
歌曲完成，小分队的活动正式提上日程，繁忙的行程接踵而至。

通常只参加团体综艺的他总是哥哥们的“VIP位观众”。然而小分队活动只有他和李赫宰两个人，纵使李赫宰接过所有困难复杂的问题，只留给他一些简单易答的题目，他也打起了十二分的精神，唯恐出现什么纰漏。  
好在今天是自家成员主持的电台，他绷了许久的神经终于松懈了一些，偶尔在哥哥弟弟们的聊天中走神。

前段时间刚肿着眼睛送了金希澈入伍，李东海突然想给他写封信。随手扯过一张流程单，他在背面的空白处写了起来。

“哥！我是东海！  
哥有没有想我啊？我很想哥呢。  
马上就是新年了，每年到了年末都好忙好累。大大小小的各种舞台，而且今年还有我和赫宰的小分队活动。  
哥在部队能听到我们的歌吗？我觉得是首很好听的歌！哥一定会喜欢的。  
我们的音源成绩还可以吧，虽然肯定比不上我们的大队啦，不过还是有很多人喜欢，我真的很开心！  
我们的初舞台成员们都有来哦！明明说的是橱窗组合同事关系呢嘿嘿嘿......虽然有赫宰在我也不会紧张，但是看到成员们心里更踏实了。那个时候就更想哥啦！没有哥的待机室真的好寂寞！  
哥在那里吃东西是不是很不方便？怎么办啊......很担心你......厉旭还说哥那么挑食怕哥在部队里饿死了^ ^  
不过我说的跟他不是一个意思，哥懂的吧？  
我给我们下一张专辑写了歌，哥不能参加好可惜。钟云哥有帮我一起改哦。也有写给我和赫宰小分队的歌，等过段时间哥可以会面了，我和赫宰去看你好吗？到时候哥也帮忙听听看吧！  
时间过得真快啊，马上明年特哥也要入伍了，我听赫宰说正洙哥让他来做代理队长。做代理队长一定会很累压力很大，不过赫宰那么厉害，他一定会把所有事情都做好的。啊，我也要快点变厉害，才能帮他分担一些压力。  
我和赫宰会什么时候入伍呢？也没有几年了吧，大概是等到哥哥们回来就该我们了吧。真希望我们可以一起入伍啊！如果能去同一个地方就更好了！  
哥，新年赫宰说会陪我回家哦。哈哈，今年的泡菜排骨哥吃不到啦！不过妈妈说等你休假会补给你，哥再等等哦！  
对了，今年我也会和赫宰去看日出哦！到时候会拍照片给哥寄过”  
“啊！”李东海轻呼一声，揉了揉被李赫宰捏痛的胳膊。  
“不愧是我们东海音乐列表里排名第一的歌曲啊！东海都不知不觉沉浸到歌曲里面了。”DJ利特习惯性地打着圆场。  
“嗯，是的，确实是我非常喜欢的一首歌。我想着MV的画面，不知不觉就入迷了。”李东海思维立刻归位，顺着哥哥的话接口说道。  
“果然是我们最SUJU中最感性的人啊。那让我们进入下一个环节......”

李赫宰趁着广告的间隙，轻声问他：“累了吗？再坚持一会儿就结束了，只剩一小会儿了。”  
李东海摇摇头，有些不好意思地说：“还好，刚才只是一不小心走神了......”  
李赫宰无奈地笑笑，抬手捏了捏他的后颈帮他放松。  
李东海吐了吐舌头，拿起笔接着写信。  
“拍照片给哥寄过去。  
哥，我现在在SUKIRA，还好还好是特哥在，刚刚一不小心就走神开始给你写信了。要不然可太丢人了。  
广告快结束啦，就先写到这儿吧。等下次上电台我再给哥写信！哈哈哈开玩笑的！  
对了哥，刚刚李赫宰掐了我一下，特别痛！等见面了哥要帮我掐回来！  
不写了不写了，特哥已经在用眼睛骂我了，和哥一模一样，哈哈。  
爱你哦哥～  
想你的东海”

金希澈拿到信的时候，时间已经是半个月后。  
他匆匆扫过一遍，确认了并没什么大事，才一边笑眯了眼一边努力辨认着李东海潦草的字迹，仔细阅读起来。  
只是随便一张节目的流程单，不是什么严肃的信纸，内容也是想到什么就说什么，果然是那孩子的一贯作风。纵然有些跳脱，却也是难得的纯真。文字不长，看得出来这孩子也就是短短地走神了一会儿，  
只是金希澈的笑容并没有持续很久，慢慢地严肃起来。放下信件，他在心里叹了口气。

东海啊，只是这么一封简短的信，你自己也不知道，提了多少次赫宰吧？  
你对他，是又一次喜欢上了吗？难道这就是你们的命中注定？

这种命中注定，到底是劫，还是缘？

在大队和小分队毫不间断的日程中，两年时间匆匆而逝。他们送了利特入伍，接回了金希澈，又陆续送着其他成员入伍。

“妈妈，辣白菜多装一点吧，赫宰说这个好吃。”李东海本是趴在餐桌放空，看到妈妈装小菜时才突然出声。  
“知道啦，辣白菜多装了一盒，剩下的你拿回去给其他孩子分。”妈妈了然地回答着。  
“最近行程不忙吗？”妈妈手上不停，嘴里和他闲聊着。  
“还好吧，在准备日语专辑嘛。妈妈日语好难学啊~”想到最近学习日语时的头痛，李东海习惯性的和妈妈撒娇起来。  
“忙就别回木浦了啊，我和你哥去看你就可以了。”妈妈也不理他的撒娇，心疼地看着他。  
“那样妈妈不是还要来回折腾嘛。”李东海眯眼笑着。  
“你也是，赫宰那么忙，还让他来接你。”妈妈叹了口气，有些无奈地说。  
“我本来就是想自己开车的啊，可他非说不放心我一个人开车，说我开车没有他稳。他还说想妈妈了，我也不能拦着他不让来吧。”李东海撇着嘴说：“妈妈都不心疼我，好偏心啊。”  
妈妈回头看着依然保持着稚子心性的儿子，宠溺地笑了笑又转回头继续忙碌，嘴里倒是应和着儿子：“好好好，那我关心关心你。最近有没有喜欢的人啊？”

意料之外的话题让李东海有些害羞，他支吾着说：“没有啊，最近很忙，没什么心思......”  
“你上一次谈恋爱都是什么时候的事了？遇到不错的就试试看嘛。”  
“我还没想那么多啦！我还年轻当然是以工作为重啊！难道是妈妈着急想要个孙子嘛！妈妈不是最喜欢我的吗！”李东海装着吃醋的样子说。  
妈妈并没有回答，装完最后一盒小菜，盖好了盖子才坐到李东海面前。  
她的眼神仔细地扫过儿子愈加成熟的脸庞，日渐宽阔的肩膀。眼前这个成熟俊秀的青年完全脱离了记忆力那个单薄瘦弱的影子，只是眼睛里的懵懂纯真却与那时并无二致。

李东海在妈妈如此认真地注视下有些不好意思，不自觉地挺直脊背。  
妈妈伸手拉过他撑着桌子的手，放在手心里轻轻捏着，“东海啊，妈妈希望你能一直开心。”  
“妈妈？”李东海不明白妈妈为什么会突然说这样的话。  
妈妈慈爱地看着他，温声说：“其实你要不要结婚，有没有宝宝，这都是你自己的事情。妈妈只希望你开开心心的，不要为了结婚而结婚，为了其他人的想法而委屈自己。你的人生要你自己去决定，你的生活总要你自己去过的。”

妈妈的一番话让李东海有些茫然。  
他心里隐隐有些想法，却又不甚清晰。想要仔细想一想，那些纷乱的思维又四散开去，抓不到头绪。  
他又想问一问妈妈是什么意思，可是妈妈的话又很清楚，似乎并没有什么其他含义。他不知道该从何问起。  
直到李赫宰来接到他，他的想法依然纷乱不堪。

李东海上车后就一直盯着窗外出神，李赫宰有些担心。他伸手拍了拍李东海的手背，“想什么呢？”  
李东海回过神来，摇摇头说：“没什么，刚和妈妈聊了一会儿。”  
“聊什么了？”  
“也没什么，就是闲聊。我们什么时候去日本？”  
李赫宰看他转移话题，也不再深究，顺着他说：“等特哥退伍我们就走了。”  
“之后还要录下一张专辑吧。好忙。”李东海微微嘟着嘴抱怨。  
“忙过今年，明年就该入伍了，到时候可以休息两年。”李赫宰拍了拍他的头安慰道。  
提到入伍，李东海的心又沉了沉，沉默了一会儿才继续说话：“赫宰，我们会在一个部队服役吗？”  
“你想和我一起吗？”  
“难道你不想和我一起？？”李东海有些不可置信，转过头盯着他。  
李赫宰笑笑，“不是，我只是问问你。那我之后去和公司说。”

李东海没有回答，看着李赫宰的侧脸出神。  
回想起来，从他们认识的那天起，他们就一直待在一起。  
李赫宰之于自己，角色似乎一直在变。即使最开始，他不过是因为希澈哥的原因，才出现在自己身边。  
少年时代，李赫宰对自己照顾颇多，历经百年的吸血鬼让自己这个初入社会懵懵懂懂的乡下小子避过了许多世态炎凉。而青年时代，他更像是自己忠实朋友，几乎每时每刻陪伴在自己的身边，不论需要与否，他都在。  
那么即将到来的中年时代，和还算遥远的老年的时代，他又会是以什么身份存在于自己身边呢？他还会和自己在一起吗？

当他作为一个普通的人类一天天老去，而李赫宰将永恒的留在时光中，与自己渐行渐远。

“李赫宰也许不会一直和我在一起。”  
李赫宰不会一直和李东海在一起。

-TBC-


End file.
